


Salvation

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam believes in salvation. What does this tell you about Lucifer's obsession with him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> Written for the following prompt: Supernatural, Castiel & any, “Sam believes in salvation. What does this tell you about Lucifer's obsession with him?”

Gabriel watched from the sidelines as the younger Winchester demonstrated to an attentive Lucifer how to brew a cup of coffee. Neither of them knew he was there, well, maybe Lucifer did but if so he obviously didn't care.

A flutter informed Gabriel that he was suddenly no longer alone in his stalking and he shifted in acknowledgment of the other angel. "Sam is too kind," he said quietly.

"Sam believes in salvation," was Castiel's response.

"And what does that tell you about ol' Luci's running obsession with him?" Gabriel snapped back, watching as Lucifer stared at Sam rather then the way Sam was adding the coffee grounds.

Castiel brushed invisible wings with his brother, "he feels as you do. That loving Sam is what will show him the true worth our Father saw in humans."

"I already know that, Cas."

"But it was not until you grew close with Samuel that you really saw it. Before you believed as a Trickster Pagan, not an angel but not a human either. Sam brought you back to yourself and made you more human. Let him do this for Lucifer as well."

Gabriel scowled but most of his anger faded to reluctance. "I want Sam to be mine not his."

"He is yours." Castiel said simply. "Just as you are his. Lucifer can not break your link, only make it stronger."

Lucifer took his first sip from the mug and drew back with a disgusted expression. Sam laughed, making Gabriel's feathers ruffle, and added more sugar to the Fallen's drink. Lucifer looked much happier with the end product this time around and Gabriel felt some of his tension fade.

Castiel had a point. Lucifer was his brother and he loved him. Sam was his human and Gabriel loved him. Maybe that was more then enough for them all to work out together.


End file.
